Strawberries in the Stars
by 221B Privet Drive Gallifrey
Summary: Rose and Jack are showing each other just how much they missed each other, when the Doctor walks in.


Rose woke with a sleepy smile on her face, remembering the events of the previous night. It had been a busy day before, what with meeting Queen Victoria and arriving at Torchwood Manor. But nothing could have prepared her for Jack being there, patiently waiting for the twenty-first century. As it turned out, when she had looked into the TARDIS, so much energy from the Time Vortex had seeped out, bringing Jack back to life. Rose couldn't help but giggle in remembrance of the look on his face when they had shown up only ten years after he had been set drifting by his burnt out vortex manipulator. Unfortunately, Jack had become a fixed point in time, and it was only the promise of a mystery that had kept the Doctor around long enough to get fully used to their old friend.

Unfortunately, the queen had not been amused by his strange abilities and banished them all from the Empire, despite their quenching of the mock-wolf's thirst for blood. By three in the morning local time, the trio was back in the TARDIS and adrift in empty space, with nothing to jar them out of a well-needed sleep.

But, if Rose wasn't mistaken, she could hear singing from the ship's galley, and there was no way the Doctor would be singing about putting that tab into that slot. With a squeal and a grin, she leapt out of bed and raced in the direction of his voice. Whipping around the corner, she launched herself directly into the arms of a shirtless Jack, who had just been poised against the edge of the table, enjoying some strawberries.

His arms automatically wrapped around Rose, squeezing her tight to his chest. She herself seemed to meld to his body; she was pressed so tightly against him, legs wrapped around his waist. Without even realizing it, out of sheer excitement, she leaned forward and crushed her full lips to Jack's. He inhaled sharply through his nose out of surprise and she pulled back, guilt playing across her face.

"Sorry, Jack, I couldn't really help m'self after not seein' you for so long and-"

"Did I look like I was complaining, Rosie?"

She grinned, tongue between her teeth, until he tightened his grip on her, drawing her even closer if possible. Laughing, she kissed him again and again, until he began to kiss her back. Rose twined her fingers into his hair, keeping him in place. Suddenly, the kisses turned passionate and hot, so hot, until even her shorts and tank top seemed too warm. Jack's strawberry tongue traced over her lips; she answered it with her own, flicking at his lips and tongue and _ohhh that felt so good._ Groaning, she pulled away from her best friend for breath; Jack took the opportunity to trail open-mouth kissed down the column of her golden neck, stopping every so often to return to her kiss-plumped lips. She threw her head back to give him more access, hands in his hair pulling him closer.

"Rose?" The Doctor pushed open the door, stopping at the sight, a look of fury on his face. Rose and Jack froze, slowly turning their heads toward the time lord. "I thought I said 'hands off the blonde,'" he all but growled. Jack sheepishly rotated his joints so that his wrists were holding on to Rose, hands free to wave at the Doctor. Rose snorted, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh, no need to be jealous, Doctor," he laughed. "If Rose is fine with it, you're free to join in."

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was a bit worried, pleading and, as the Doctor realized, throaty with desire. He took a deep breath and strode forward, pressing himself up against his companion's back. She shuddered as his fingers trailed lightly over her bare legs that were still wrapped around Jack's waist. Gently, the Doctor nudged her legs down so that she was standing, then with urgency, turned her around so that his and Jack's positions were reversed. Dragging his fingers tantalizingly up her ribs, he ended with his hands in her blonde hair, eyes not breaking contact once. Slowly, deliberately, he ducked his head and gently kissed her. It was just a simple pressing together of their lips, but it set him on fire. Their eyes slid shut, neither of them able to help themselves. Jack seemed to understand the situation and simply kept his hands on her hips, gently stroking the strip of bare skin between her shorts and top. The Doctor deepened the kiss, enjoying the mewls and gasps he was pulling out of his Rose. She swallowed heavily, hands scrambling to untuck his shirt and grab hold of the taut bare skin of his back.

"Per-perhaps we should move this s-somewhere more-ooh-," Rose gasped as Jack's hand slipped up her shirt to tweak her left nipple. "-comfortable." With difficulty, she wrenched herself out of their grasps and stumbled into the hallway. With a cheeky "Coming?" over her shoulder, she started to saunter away, hips swaying more than necessary. She barely made it ten feet before Jack had her pinned up against the wall, the full length of his hard body pressed against her as he ravaged her mouth. Rose whimpered, squirming with arousal. Jack had just managed to yank off her shirt when she felt the Doctor's arm around her waist, pulling her almost bare body against his pinstripe-clad own.

_Rassilon, Rose looked beautiful like this_, the Doctor thought so fiercely, he wouldn't have been surprised if the entire galaxy could hear. Blonde hair tousled, cheeks and lips quite pink, and, oh, her delicious chest heaving as he lowered his lips to her soft breast. Rose's knees buckled at the sensation of his teeth and tongue coaxing her nipples into hardness. Sinking to the floor, she realized that, though ruffled and untucked, the Doctor was wearing far too many clothes for her liking. Reaching up, she started pulling off his jacket and suit, his arms slowly twisting to help her, as he stay preoccupied with his chest.

Suddenly, the Doctor's eyes flew open as he felt another pair of hands behind him helping him to tug off his clothing. Turning his head, he locked gazes with Jack, who raised a questioning eyebrow. After a quick nod, he was topless but for his tie. He moved to untie it, but Jack's hand stilled his own.

"No, leave it on, Doc." Rose's groan of agreement beneath him was enough to convince him as Jack wrapped the tie around his fingers and brought him into a fierce kiss.

"Blimey, that's hot," Rose gaped at the sight above her, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look from the hallway floor. Jack seemed to be aware enough to hear her and broke off the kiss to laugh as the Doctor blinked in bewilderment.

"Come on, Rosie," he smirked down, manoeuvring around the Doctor. "Let's get these off." He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and slid them down. He grinned widely when he realized she wasn't wearing any knickers.

"Oh, shut it, you," Rose moaned as she felt his fingers on her, stroking her ever so teasingly. Jack couldn't help himself, sticking his other hand down his pants to relieve the pressure. Rose looked so incredibly fucking sexy with her head thrown back in pleasure and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Here, let me," she murmured as she heard him unzip. Oh, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, with ten years of waiting to see his best friends ending in the best way possible. He and Rose played with each other almost lazily, kissing languidly until he felt the Doctor move his hand out of the way and settle between her legs. Jack and the Doctor exchanged a grin, knowing Rose's reaction to what he was about to do would be exquisite.

"What-why'd you stop?" Rose panted.

"Well…" The Doctor suddenly scooped her up and tore off down the hall to Jack's old room, kicking off his sandshoes and pinstriped slacks along the way. Doing the same, Jack followed, relieved that the TARDIS was cooperating and keeping the room close. He had no idea what they were doing, but if he old girl approved, then he wasn't complaining. Jack entered the room to see the Doctor back with his head between Rose's legs and putting it to good use, as it seemed from her shudders. Apparently, his oral fixation had other uses.

Rose looked up as she heard Jack kneel by her head. She moved to put him in her mouth, but he just shook his head and settled his face in her breasts, peppering them with open-mouthed kisses and hickies. Relieved and just slightly disappointed, Rose knew she wouldn't have been able to concentrate, not with the Doctor curling his tongue just like that. She trembled as he gently tongued her sopping entrance, building up the speed. Soon, the combination of the two men's tongues on her was too much and she clenched one hand in each of the men's hair, allowing the sensation to wash over her in waves. She barely noticed in her haze of ecstasy, but with amusement, that both the Doctor and Jack looked up to watch her face. Eventually, her shaking subsided into giggles of disbelief at the amazing orgasm she'd just had.

"C'mere, you two," she grinned up at them, thoroughly kissing each in turn. Eyes sparkling, she sat up, pushing the Doctor back until he was flat on his back under her on Jack's bed. _Fuck_, she was still so wet and feeling him hard under her wasn't helping. Looking back and forth between him and Jack, she continued.

"Now it's your turn."


End file.
